


Whispers in the Night

by Rekall



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night a mysterious voice calls out Elizabeth's name. She's determined to get to the bottom of it since no one tries to spook the Pirate King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/gifts).



_"Elizabeth . . . Elizabeth . . ."_

Elizabeth's eyes snapped opened. The room was dark but the gentle swaying of the water told her she was in her cabin. 

As her eyes adjusted she saw her son was still fast asleep in his nearby cradle. He had been not disturbed by the mysterious voice whispering her name. It couldn't have been real then. She had to have dreamt it. 

Still though, it had sounded so real. Shivers went up her arms. She knew there were odd things in the world. She had witnessed a lot of it first hand. A mysterious voice whispering her name wouldn't be unusual. 

"It was just a dream," Elizabeth trying to calm herself. No one on the ship would have called her name like that. She was 'Captain Turner' or just 'Captain' to them and they were far out at sea. There was simply no one around to call her 'Elizabeth'. 

_"Elizabeth . . ."_

Okay, definitely not a dream. 

Elizabeth jumped out of the bed. It was attempting to call for her crew. If there was an intruder on board he needed to be found. But what if it was someone who knew her and had stowaway for help? Elizabeth's mind immediately went to Jack. He was always getting himself into trouble. It would not surprise her at all if he had slipped aboard her ship and waited until the middle of the night to contact her. 

But how would he have gotten on board? They had been at sea for a month. Their last stop had been two days ago when a treasure map had led them to a secret treasure on an deserted island. There was no way for Jack to have gotten onboard. 

Elizabeth shook her head. This was Jack Sparrow she was thinking about. Of course he would find a way to get onboard even in the middle of no where. Jack had a way of showing up anywhere to disrupt her life. Being friends with Jack was a double edge sword. 

_"Elizabeth . . ."_

The only problem was it didn't sound like Jack. Not that it was easy to distinguish the voice period. It sounded . . . muffled. And it was as if the voice was coming from inside her cabin. 

Elizabeth grabbed her sword. She would not be spooked on her own ship. She was Elizabeth Turner; Pirate King. She had faced more things in life than a normal person could imagine. She watched the person she loved most die before her eyes. She would not be afraid. 

_"Elizabeth . . ."_

It was definitely from somewhere in the room. Elizabeth eyed the baby. He was still fast asleep. She wanted for things to stay that way. She would have to be quiet. 

_"Elizabeth . . ."_

The dresser. That was where it was coming from. But it was impossible to hide under or behind it. Nonetheless. Elizabeth marched over and began yanking open doors. 

_"Elizabeth . . ."_

Elizabeth stared down at the mirror that was laying face down. It was an old handheld mirror that they found among the recent treasure find. There had been nothing valuable about it but Elizabeth had liked it do she had kept it for herself. 

_"Elizabeth . . ."_

Elizabeth's hand trembled as she picked up the mirror. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see what was on the other side. 

_"Elizabeth . . ."_

But on the other hand she needed to know. 

Flipping the mirror over Elizabeth gasped at what she saw. She almost dropped the mirror from shock bit somehow managed to hold on. It wasn't her face that looked back at her but rather it was Will. 

"Will," she said, her voice coming out in a half sob. 

He smiled. "You finally heard me."

So many things ran through Elizabeth's mind. It was impossible. But then again she had seen a lot of impossible things in her life and it was definitely Will looking back at her. She would recognize him anywhere. "I've missed you so much."

"Not as much as I missed you."

"There is so much I have to tell you." That was an understatement. 

"We have time. I want to hear it all."

"I love you." That was the best place to start

Elizabeth carried the mirror back to her bed and sat down. It was going to be a long night. She wanted to be comfortable because there was no way she was going back to sleep. She was worried if she let the mirror go Will would disappear again. It had been too long since she had seen him. All she wanted was to spend even a little time together.

She knew eventually she would have to take the risk and put the mirror down. She had her son to care for and her crew to look after. She couldn't abandon her responsibilities and she wasn't the only one. Will had responsibilities too. For the time being though, she was going to enjoy her time with him.


End file.
